Love On His Lips
by Arashana
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is completed and Naraku is dead. The jewel is blackened, and on a course never to be able to be pure again. InuYasha and his companions are the only ones left after the murdering of Kikyou.
1. The Blackened Jewel

**Warning:** This story has angst(which most stories have. At least the ones I read. -sweatdrop-) There is also some violence, a minor kissing scene, and death.

**Disclaimer:** Okay, so none of these characters are mine, but sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. The following situations _are_ mine though, and are for my own enjoyment and people that read this. Have fun! Oh, and the 'Poem'… actually, it's a song is mine. It's called: "Did You Ever Love?"

(Note: Lyrics can't be posted because I lost them...-coughs- ;)

Chapter 1

The black aura pulsated throughout the ground. Again and again it pulsed its black beat, but nobody could see it. Seven people lie unconscious on the cold barren earth. Seven people had tried their best to kill Naraku and purify the Shikon no Tama. Seven people failed. It lay there, black and menacing.

The battle for the jewel had taken several days. Each in which everybody's confidence subsided, slowly and painfully. They knew they couldn't have pulled it off to begin with, but still tried. They knew a thing like this would happen. And now, it had. The only good outcome was that Naraku had fallen, finally. His minions were gone, also, after dieing in a fight to reach this far. After engulfing the Shikon no Tama with the last of his powers, the jewel was rid of almost all it's purity and he was dead.

The stars were cold and shone overhead, reminding them of what they had done. Nobody would ever be the same again. The moon seemed blackened also, though it still illuminated the sky, sending a feeling of death everywhere people went. One of the seven stirred, opening her eyes. Her long ebony hair was matted with crimson blood and her Priestess uniform stained the same. A long scrape ran down her arm, one that would leave its mark for some time. A scar raced her stomach, while another one on her knee. And one other across her right cheek. They were all still dripping blood, and stinging profusely.

She stared at the jewel with unbelieving eyes. Never in her life had she seen something so heart wrenching. Never had she seen something so deafening sick and black. She saw no sign of Naraku. Then, she remembered his body falling apart. Slowly, she rose to her feet, the world spinning and turning every second of the way. It hurt her greatly to walk, and that she could barely do alone. She fell, hitting her head on the hard earth, inches away from the jewel. Blood pooled on the ground, and she could see her own frightened reflection swaying within. Her eyes wide, she reached out to the jewel, watching her reflection, as if it was something else. A shock ran through her body, doubling her over in pain. She couldn't even touch the jewel. Why had it come to this? Tears slipped from her eyes, stinging the wound on her cheek. She looked down, and away from the jewel, laying her head on the ground.

"Kagome." A hand reached out, placed on her shoulder. She looked up. Golden eyes, deep with sorrow and filled with tears gazed back into hers. She was speechless. She had never seen him cry before. Was it for her? She gently reached up and touched the side of his face. Slowly, she drew ever closer, until their lips were so close to touching. But he pulled away, closing his eyes tightly as a single tear slipped down his face. He hung his head low, and looked down. It was impossible for her to comfort him. Suddenly, as if someone had delivered a blow to her back, she lurched forward, feeling shockingly stronger. 'Kikyou's soul…' She thought. "I…she…She's dead…" Kagome muttered, looking down also. Drop after drop of sorrow fell from his eyes, as he nodded ever so painfully. As her eyes adjusted to the strange lighting overhead, she was horrified.

There lay Kikyou's body, barely recognizable. Blood still pooled from every single place imaginable. On her arms, her chest, her neck, her face, her legs, her wrists, her hands…everywhere there was a deep gash. Her eyes stared blankly at the sky, cold and unfeeling. Her hand reached out on the ground, to where he was sitting. 'I bet he said he loved her…' Kagome thought, struggling to sit up. 'How can I think that?' She shook her head, her neck and the rest of her body unnaturally stiff. 'I mean…he had every right…' Something pulled at the back of her mind that said: 'He didn't have any right at all!' It was an angry little voice, filled with jealousy. One that seemed happy to see the Miko lying on the ground, finally gone. "No…" She whispered.

"I couldn't p-protect her…" InuYasha shook, and kept his gaze only downward, not able to face anybody anymore. Kagome didn't hear him, too riddled with controversy. One side of her said: 'I should comfort him…' the other said: 'Now's your chance! That stupid Priestess is out of the way, make your move!' She tried to ignore them, but in fact was actually ignoring InuYasha. Suddenly, she snapped to attention.

"I-InuYasha…?" She reached a hand out to him, patting his shoulder. He managed to look up a little, and she could see that his eyes were dry and bloodshot. "A-are you alright?" He shook his head no. The first time he had admitted something was wrong. Kagome's heart sank, knowing she died still loving him, and he watched her die with love in his heart for her, as well. "Do you want a hug?" InuYasha uttered something that seemed a cross between a dry sob and a laugh. Kagome sighed and looked behind her at the sound of footsteps. Her companions, Miroku and Sango were standing behind them. Miroku stared at Kikyou, an expression of understanding across his face. The Taijiya lay motionless in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Kagome whispered. The monk nodded absentmindedly, still staring at Kikyou. He directed his gaze back to InuYasha.

"I…" Miroku started, kneeling down. "If I could pat you on the shoulder, I would…but as you can see, my hands are full." He lifted Sango's head up and smiled at her. Her eyes were closed, and she made no sound. That didn't cheer InuYasha up at all. He said nothing, not really wanting to, yet at the same time, words meant everything. More footsteps followed, and the second Taijiya came into view. They all stared at him, except for InuYasha. He kept his gaze glued to the ground. The only sound was the quick '_pit, pat_' of his tears as they fell.

"Kohaku." Miroku said, rising from his crouching position, which had been next to InuYasha. "You are…unharmed…?" Kohaku nodded slowly, and without word. He lifted his head to gaze at his older sister, who lay quietly in the arms of the monk. '…' His thoughts were empty and he held only pain for her and the rest. He finally spoke up.

"Monk." He said, in a quiet voice. Miroku nodded in acknowledgement. "You're…Wind Tunnel?" He continued in the softer voice, sighing when he paused. Miroku nodded. "It's gone…right?" No real emotion showed in the monk's face, but you could tell he was thinking.

"Come to think of it…I really couldn't care right now. All I want to know is that my friends are okay…" He let out his hand to Kagome, still managing to keep Sango from falling with only one. Kagome gratefully took it, stumbling only a little on her way up. "Are you alright, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome looked down and nodded slowly. Miroku nodded and put his other arm around Sango, as to keep her from falling.

"Hn…" Sango blinked and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Miroku staring down at her, the semi-innocent smile plastered across his face. A resounding '_slap_' echoed throughout the area. It seemed Sango had enough strength within her to reprimand the monk. "Put me down, Miroku!" She said roughly, aiming for another slap. Miroku smiled and shook his head.

"Ah, that I will do, Lady Sango…" He set her on her feet, rubbing the handprint across his left cheek. Sango shook her head, then returned to them with a saddened gaze in InuYasha's direction.

"Oh, InuYasha…" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry…" Kohaku stood next to her, nodding. "K-Kohaku?" She looked over he shoulder, to see him beaming at her. Her heart raced. "M-Miroku…how did you…?"

"Naraku's a good liar." He smiled at her and Kohaku, but it seemed now was ultimately not the time to be smiling. At all. InuYasha had fallen silent, unable to cry anymore. Shippou climbed on Kohaku's shoulder, apparently just waking up. He had a few scrapes here and there, but nothing much.

"InuYasha…" Shippou muttered. InuYasha stared blankly at the ground, his hands hanging loosely at his side. His breathing was shallow, but that was only because he was trying to catch it again.

"We will be sure to give her a proper burial, InuYasha." Miroku stated, lending out his hand, now free. The beads that had once sealed the Wind Tunnel now hung loosely around his wrist, the piece of cloth ripped, and nearly fallen off. There was no real shock in everybody, because it would only take time for it to sink in and become real. InuYasha shook his head, as if to say: 'I don't need help…'.

"He killed her…" He muttered, biting his lower lip. Sango sighed. "InuYasha…" Kagome stepped in, placing a hand on InuYasha's shoulder.

He looked up at her. Kikyou beamed down from where she stood, and he could feel her touch, for one last time. He blinked, and Kagome was now smiling through tears at him, with _her_ hand on his shoulder. He rose slowly, never moving his eyes from the ground.

Without a sound, he stumbled over to Kikyou's body, staring at it. Her corpse stared back at him, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. He wanted to be in her arms, to say goodbye one last time. To tell her he loved her. Gently, as if she were still breathing, he lifted her from the ground, taking ever so much care. As he stared at her face, the notion to say goodbye became so great. "I love you…" He whispered softly, leaning down, meeting his lips with hers.

They were cold, and he knew she couldn't answer back. The taste of salty blood filled his mouth. It was her blood he could taste, and he had wished for that never to happen. They wouldn't know what he had just undergone. _He_ was the only one who had lost anything…and everything that ever meant something to him. He held her close to his chest, whispering those three words over and over again.

The rest exchanged glances, and figured it was best not to disturb him. He hadn't gotten to say his final goodbyes after all…

Flashback

_The others had fallen unconscious and Naraku had fallen apart. But that didn't matter one bit to InuYasha. He held Kikyou in his arms, crying softly. He didn't want her to go. She smiled weakly at him and held the purple Shikon no Tama within her two hands. "Please…don't use your last for this…" InuYasha begged her. Kikyou shook her head and smiled more, wincing from the pain._

_"How will you ever have victory?" She managed to say, in barely a whisper. He shook his head, tears falling from his eyes onto her face. "If…" She cringed, tightening her grip on the jewel. "No…when I die…" She closed her eyes and took a deep, ragged breath. "I want it to be for you…" InuYasha stared at her, and couldn't believe what he was hearing._

_"No, Kikyou! You have it all wrong!" InuYasha shouted. Kikyou looked up at him, and was slightly frightened when she caught the gist of what he meant. "It's **me**_

"So you think that's it…hm?" She turned away weakly, not catching the truth placed so painfully in his voice. "I do not wish for you to die with me, nor have I ever. I have wished to move on, InuYasha. I have yearned for this moment for so long…" She reached up her hand to touch his face. "…" She winced with pain again, and her vision was starting to fade. The only thing that shone so true, was the tears on his cheeks. She felt her smile widen. A yelp of pain escaped her lips and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Kikyou!" InuYasha brought her closer to his face. She looked into golden eyes, overflowing with tears. "Please…don't go…" He whimpered, much like a child as he held her so dearly.

"I cannot change fate, InuYasha." With every ounce of strength left she had, she pulled herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck softly. "I shall die knowing that you love me. And that shall be the joy when I leave." He looked at her. For a moment, there was silence, but no time to waste. And yet both of them wished time would stop in its tracks so they could be together longer. Slowly, they brought their faces closer towards each other, and finally, their lips met. He held her tighter, never wanting to let go. She opened her eyes one last time, finding the strength to reach out and pick up the Shikon no Tama. Her vision began to fade into black, and her hand slipped off his neck. She landed coldly in his lap, eyes filled with relief staring at the sky.

"Kikyou…" InuYasha said. "No…" She did not answer, but smiled ever so faintly. He knew that she still loved him. But if she hadn't have tried to purify the jewel, maybe she would've had a second chance. "No…" He whispered. "**DON'T GO!!**" His voice rang throughout the clearing…the last thing Kikyou ever heard. She had died with him on her mind, and his love in her heart.

Miho: I'm the one who posts her fanfics and edits them. Oh, and if you don't mind, pass a review our way, ne?


	2. The Grave

**Disclaimer:** Hiya, everybody! I just came to say: These characters depicted in the story are not mine, but sole property of Rumiko Takahashi and her wonderful imagination, the song at the beginning is however mine though, it's called: "Look At Yourself Now", so you take-ie, I sue…sue-ie. Got it? Thankies! Takes breath XD

**A/N:** Hello. I hope you're all not terribly upset about the "Kikyou-bashing" in the second chapter(for all Kikyou lovers out there). Heh. Heh heh. Sorry. I didn't mean to, really. Well…okay, I did. Only because it's part of my plot and there would be no sad flashbacks, or no fic if she wasn't dead so… XD bye now! (Miho: If you like Inuyasha angsty and stuff, this is the fanfic for you!) 

I saw you cry for me,  
Live and breathe and die for me.  
How can I go on?  
Knowing that you're gone.  
Every day of my life has become misery.  
Were you really meant to die for me?

And every day I die a little more inside.  
And every day somehow I wonder why.  
And all the time I feel you're not there.  
And I wonder how.  
As I look at myself now.

I saw you fade away,  
And until now I never thought that day.  
Would ever come.  
I know I'm not the only one.  
But it feels so bad.  
You were the only one I ever had.

And every day I die a little more inside.  
And every day somehow I wonder why.  
And all the time I feel you're not there.  
And I wonder how.  
As I look at myself now.

And what would you think?  
If you saw me on the brink,  
Of joining you?  
Would you think it out of love?  
Because if I said it was…  
It will always be true.

And every day I die a little more inside.  
And every day somehow I wonder why.  
And all the time I feel you're not there.  
And I wonder how.  
As I look at myself now.

**Chapter 2**

The jewel could not contain itself. The power that Naraku had held within him was too great. When he had emptied his remaining strength into the jewel, it practically did the same then. Ironic, it was, truly. Within hours, it melted down to a pool of black-ish liquid. They had all watched in awe, those left alive, that is. 'How could she possibly use her powers for this?' InuYasha thought, staring at the pool. He backed away slowly, bumping into Kagome. "Ah…" He turned around.

"Oh…InuYasha." She said, looking up at him. She saw Kikyou's head hanging over the crook of his arm, seemingly staring at his face, though she knew she could see nothing. "We…" She paused, hanging her head. "Should find somewhere to camp for the night." InuYasha nodded silently. "Are you okay?" She reached out to touch his shoulder, but he stepped forward briskly. He didn't really want to be 'touched' at the moment, as anyone would suppose. (Komaru-da: XDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!)

"You're right. We should be leaving." InuYasha muttered, sighing. Kagome nodded.

"We shall bury her tonight, InuYasha. Whoever wants to can join, I'm most definatly there." Miroku spoke up, in effort to lift InuYasha's spirits. Sango nodded and so did Kohaku. Shippou did too. Kagome was the only one that stayed motionless.

"I didn't expect you to help. A-and you don't have to…" InuYasha said, in a barely recognizable voice. Kagome looked down, her heart sinking.

"N-no…I'll help." InuYasha turned to her. He nodded, a sign of gratitude shown in his eyes. If anything but sorrow did. Kagome smiled, though it was fake. The controversy began again inside her. 'Why would you agree to help that stupid Miko? She's dead, any who!' 'Well…I should help InuYasha.' The other side snickered. 'Ah, how right you are. For once, at least. That will lure him over quicker. I suppose.' Kagome panicked. 'B-but…that's not what I had in mind at all!' There was a pause, and she sighed with relief. For once, there was silence. 'I'm on your mind! In fact, I _am_ your mind!' Kagome bit her lower lip, her fists balled and shaking. A slight tap on the shoulder alerted her.

"Kagome. Are you alright?" Sango said, an expression of concern across her face. Kagome nodded. In an 'Oh…oh yes. No…' way. Sango looked to the side. InuYasha cleared his throat in a 'Let's get going' sort of way.

"Ah…" Kohaku started. "I guess we should get moving." Miroku stopped him. "Hm?" Kohaku looked at him. "Yes, monk? Should we not be going?"

"Don't you think it would be better to bury Kikyou first?" Kohaku thought about it, and came to a conclusion. He nodded. "Good. I figured that's what you would say. I would think it's better to put InuYasha's mind to rest now, than have him suffer more." Kohaku nodded again, but kept silent. There was a heavy silence in the air, and each one of them waited for the other to say something. InuYasha spoke up next.

"Here?" He spoke, referring to the whole clearing in which they stood. Everybody exchanged glances. Some were nervous, and some were saddened. InuYasha asked again. "Here?" His voice shook a little and he fell silent almost before he finished his sentence, not wanting to speak anymore.

"I guess." Shippou spoke up. "I mean, none of us really want to walk a long ways, anyhow." Everyone agreed. InuYasha gently laid Kikyou on the ground, staring at his blood-caked hands before getting to work. For a while, no one said anything.

About 6 feet deep and 5 feet wide, the hole was mainly there. From the looks, it didn't have any significance. InuYasha pulled himself out. His face and hands were smudged with dirt, and so were his clothes. He stood up, his bangs covering his eyes. "Well…" Sango sighed. "We should…I mean. I guess." She paused, and there was an awkward silence. "A-anyone want to say a few words?" InuYasha nodded, and then turned around. He muttered something inaudible, and then fell silent. "Wh-what did you say, InuYasha?"

"…" He didn't say anything back, and Sango figured it was personal. She didn't pry into the issue anymore. "Anyone else?" Shippou hopped on InuYasha's shoulder and looked at Kikyou.

"Well…sh-she made a lot of people happy, I'll bet. A-and those people will miss her…" He really didn't know what else to say. "And…" InuYasha put up his hand as if to say: 'Stop'. "O-okay." Shippou answered. He climbed off, and stood behind InuYasha, wondering if anyone else would say something.

"I suppose I'll go next." Miroku stepped up next to InuYasha. "She…was loved by many people, including one of our dearest friends. I'm sure he and all the rest of us–" Miroku stopped, to see InuYasha, his head low to the ground, his tears staining the ground. He put a hand on his shoulder, in an 'It's okay', friendly gesture. "And I'm sure he and all the rest of us will miss you greatly." With that said, Miroku rose, stepping behind Shippou.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Shippou said, looking up at Miroku. He nodded, though truth be told, no one really knew. Kohaku stepped forward.

"Well…I really didn't know her, but I met her once or twice. So…she was nice to me when we met and all, and I'm sure she was the same with many other people. And…" He really couldn't think of anything else to say, sadly. "We'll all miss her. That's for sure." He too, also noted that InuYasha was crying. He did have every right to, after all. "Big sister?"

Sango stepped forward as Kohaku stepped behind Miroku. "From the times I met you…I really liked you. You were a good person and there will be many people sad to see you gone. I know I'm one of them. And so is Shippou, Kohaku, Miroku, Kagome, and mostly InuYasha." She cast him a wary glance, but he didn't notice. "That's all." Slowly she rose, stepping behind Kohaku, looking down.

Kagome was the only one left that hadn't said anything. No one looked at her, but she knew she was expected to. She stepped forward, not really quite sure what she was doing anymore. 'He will like you more if you say something meaningful. Act like you care for her!' The jealous side of her said. 'Why wouldn't I? I mean…she's practically me…' It was true. She looked down at Kikyou, at her priestess uniform and black hair. They didn't look all that alike, but they were the same. 'If I'm the same…why doesn't he love me?' She thought, shaking her head. "Kikyou. I…we…we'll never forget that name. I-It means…a lot…" She continued on, never really sure what would come out of her mouth next. "To us. And especially to InuYasha. You and him shared deep love…and…" She started to wipe at her eyes. No, no, she wasn't crying for Kikyou, but she was hurting inside. The moment she said 'love', the jealous voice became louder. 'That's it! Make it sound like you care! Make him think you do!' In all ways, the voice was right. Well, somehow. "We'll all miss you."

Shippou jumped on InuYasha's shoulder. InuYasha had the notion to flick him off, but stayed motionless. Slowly, he picked up Kikyou's body from the ground. He mouthed the words: "I love you" and placed her in the ground, two more tears slipping from his eyes. He took a handful of dirt and reluctantly let it fall, it hitting her stomach. He wondered if that hurt her. But it possibly couldn't. He reached over with another shaky hand and let another fistful of dirt fall into the hole. He repeated this until it was all covered, about 2 hours later. It was well into the night, and everybody was pretty tired, including InuYasha.

Camp was already set, courtesy of Kagome and Shippou. "InuYasha, come by the fire." Kagome called. He said nothing, and shook his head no.

"I-I'd…rather…" He swallowed, hoping she knew what he meant. She understood, but wished he would follow her instead of sitting by her grave. She sighed, sitting on her sleeping bag, staring at the fire. It crackled and sparked, showing a little light, but not much. Soon, she found herself dozing off, after all else was asleep.

InuYasha sighed and ran his hand over the smoothed out dirt that was her grave. "I'll miss you…" He whispered. "You don't even know how much I would do to have you back." He wished she could hear him, somehow, but knew that could never happen. "If I could j-just…say goodbye…one last time…o-or if I had the chance…" He choked back a sob. "To do it…all over again. I-I'm sure I would. I…I really, really would." He closed his eyes and tried to picture something good that he and Kikyou shared, but all that did was bring more tears to his eyes. "If I could…only see y-you." He swallowed, and let tears fall from his eyes quietly. He coughed and wiped at his eyes. "If…If I hadn't b-been s-so stupid…" He paused. "Th-then m-maybe…y-you'd still b-be here…" He continued wiping at his eyes.

And they all acted like they knew what he was going through. Maybe some of them. He felt estranged, as if they didn't know who he was exactly. Incomplete, was one way to describe it. And he was sure he would never feel complete again, with her dead and gone.

All was silent now. Not even the wind blew through the clearing. The only sound was the quick drop of something red on her grave. And a lot of it at that.

**A/N:** Sorry if InuYasha seemed a little 'ooc' in this one. I'm still trying to figure out all of they're of emotions that they would have in a situation like this, and it's rather difficult. I just figured he'd be really sad. Everybody is going to realize exactly what happened in the next chapter, and then some! So, I hope you enjoy, okay? Bye now! XD

**Miho:** Correction to A/N notes: Not a _little_ OOC, he will be so out of character you'll go back and stare. And stare. And hope that the author hurries up and finishes this fanfic.


	3. To Suprise Is To Die

Disclaimer: You know the deal. None of these are mine. Situations are mine, though. Song is mine, you take I sue. Song title? "Blood You Shed". Got it? Good.

**Disclaimer for the Disclaimer:** I'm her witness that whatever she wrote on the disclaimer is true!

**A/N:** Well, sorry about that. That was kind of quick. Sretches I'm lazy, and haven't been working on this lately. But as you can see from reading it, I'm done! XD have fun with it!

I stand in disbelief,  
Thinking week after week.  
How could I do this to you?  
Something pulls from deep within me.  
Something tears inside my head…  
The pain  
To repay the blood you shed.

Something so wrong,  
Something so right,  
I held you well into the night.  
Safe in my arms,  
You never told me a thing!  
Never heard those words so true.

This is too,  
Hard to believe,  
I could never do this to you.  
Something pulls from deep within me.  
Something tears inside my head…  
The pain  
To repay the blood you shed.

It could have been anyone.  
But it had to be the one I love.  
I fall away,  
Unable to take,  
This harsh reality.  
Something pulls from deep within me.  
Something tears inside my head…  
The pain  
To repay the blood you shed

Something so wrong,  
Something so right,  
I held you well into the night.  
Safe in my arms,  
You never told me a thing!  
Never heard those words so true.

Something so wrong,  
Something so right,  
I held you well into the night.  
Safe in my arms,  
You never told me a thing!  
Never heard those words so true.

It could have been anyone.  
But it had to be the one I love.  
I fall away,  
Unable to take,  
This harsh reality.  
Something pulls from deep within me.  
Something tears inside my head…  
The pain  
To repay the blood you shed.

Chapter 3

Three days had passed. InuYasha's external wounds had been healed, but he remained quiet. He could have been mad, frustrated, or any other traits that he commonly used, but this time, he chose to be quiet. He hardly said a word, and when he did, it would be almost inaudible, and about her, they supposed. The loud, obnoxious, and headstrong half-breed they once knew had seemed to disappear. They missed her, but InuYasha seemed to have taken it to the extremes. He would sit by her grave, and stare at it. Fresh flowers could appear on her grave every day. No one knew what he was thinking, but it became almost a daily ritual. No one could, or even tried to get him away. They just left him alone.

Shippou climbed on InuYasha's shoulder. "What'cha thinkin' 'bout?" He asked casually, hoping that would break the ice. Silence was his only answer for a few seconds before InuYasha spoke.

"Things." Came the soft reply. Shippou tried it again. He climbed off and sat next to InuYasha.

"What kind of things?" He pried, knowing he shouldn't go any further. But he wanted to know what he thought, while he sat there. Maybe someone would be able to put his mind at ease, as Miroku had said. Somehow, burying Kikyou didn't 'put his mind at ease'. "Are they…about Kikyou?" He waited for a strike on the head, but it never came. He looked up at him. His eyes were closed and Shippou wondered if he was asleep. He looked so peaceful, yet at the same time, distressed. "InuYasha?...Are they about Kikyou?" He nodded gradually and not including word. "It's okay." Shippou said. "I understand." Truth be told, he didn't. Other than losing his father, there was nothing else he could relate to.

InuYasha's eyes flew open, a flash of a memory entering his mind swiftly and chillingly.

_Blood flew throughout the air, the crimson red thieving the glory of the glittering night sky above it. But there was anything but glory down below._

Inuyasha snapped back, like waking from a horrendous dream. "I-InuYasha?" Shippou looked at him, staring intently. "What's wrong? A-are you alright?"

InuYasha nodded slowly, and looked down, his eyes wide. "What _was_ that?" He whispered to himself. Shippou scooted away. He stared at InuYasha through peripheral vision.

"Kagome? Are you okay? I tried to get your attention, but it didn't work until now." Kagome looked up, the happiness gone from her face. Her once glowing face with the gentle smile had now become a face of concern and worry. InuYasha could feel the air change to a heavier cloud of dismal, and he looked at Kagome, expecting the worst.

"Oh." She changed the expression of her face to a mask of happiness, though anyone could feel it's obvious fakeness. InuYasha sank back a little, sulking. He knew she would much rather have him sitting next to her, than sitting next to Kikyou's grave. Miroku cleared his throat, and cast a glance where the Shikon no Tama had once lay. They weren't very far away from the well, and there was a subject that was on everybody's but the mourners mind.

"The Shikon no Tama is complete…" He started, glanced down and away from everybody's stares. "…Now what are we going to do? I know this has been on everybody's mind." He paused, sighing. Sango spoke up.

"I've been wanting to know this…How is it possible that…" She paused also. "Kohaku isn't dead?" Shippou ran next to her.

"I remember!! Naraku had taken the shard out of him a long while back…" He thought. "See…he was fooling us. He had the ability to control him…I think…all along…"

"Then how come he didn't die then?" Kohaku stayed silent, looking down. He finally looked up at Sango.

"Well, I remember…this nice Lady…She fixed my wounds up…when I had ran away from Naraku." They all looked at eachother, except for InuYasha, who stayed silent. "I…I think it was Lady Kikyou, actually…" Sango cast a glance toward Kikyou's grave.

'Oh, thank you…' She thought. There was more sadness in the air as everybody fell quiet. Kohaku stepped over and sat next to Sango, taking her hand. "Well, at least…it's good to be back." He smiled a little, trying to lighten up the mood. Miroku smiled as well, in an effort all the same. So did Shippou. He hopped on InuYasha's shoulders and poked at his cheeks.

"Come on, smile…" InuYasha said nothing. "Come on…it'll make you feel a whole lot better."

"No it won't. Now get off me." InuYasha's voice was low and warning, but it obviously held a note of sadness to it. Shippou sighed, climbing up to his head. He perched himself there, making everybody but InuYasha laugh. InuYasha growled, the first time he actually had sounded angry at something. "Get off me, Shippou…" Shippou hopped off, landing on his feet next to InuYasha.

"Try to lighten up a little…" He sighed, walking away. Sango reached out and patted InuYasha's head. He did not reply.

"If you need to talk, we're always here. Okay?" No reply from his part, but Sango was sure he heard her. "Now…" She looked around, folding her hands in her lap. "What were we talking about?"

"Th-the Shikon no Tama…" Kagome said in a quiet voice, looking down. "What…w-will we do n-now that it's… g-gone?" Miroku looked at her warily.

"Kagome…are you feeling poorly?" She shook her head no, looking up. She gave a quick smile. Miroku sighed. "Yes…back to the subject at hand. What will we do?"

"I-I can't…just keep coming…here." Kagome said. "I mean…there's no purpose…" She looked over at InuYasha. He turned his head to look at her as well. "Right?"

"We'll all miss you if you have to leave, Kagome!" Shippou ran and hugged her. Kagome looked a little shocked, before picking the young fox up and hugging him as well.

"I'm afraid I will have to go…" She looked at all of them. "But without the jewel, how will I be able to get back home? I couldn't transport without it last time…"

"It'll let you." InuYasha said. He stood up, stretching a little. He did nothing else, not really expecting an answer.

"Now how would you know, InuYasha?" Shippou asked, looking at him through Kagome's arms. Kagome looked at him, smiling a little bit. "How?"

"…" InuYasha shrugged and said nothing, sitting back down again. He drew a few things in the dirt, and then erased them with the palm of his hand. Shippou looked at him. "Aren't you going to tell us how?" InuYasha shook his head. "Why? You can't just say something then not tell us how it works!" InuYasha gave him a look that said: 'Can too.' Shippou sank down and fell on his bottom, sighing. "InuYasha…"

"Let's…let's give him a break. I mean…" Kagome stared at him. She wondered if holding his hand would be okay. But he probably wished for Kikyou to do that more.

Suddenly, InuYasha turned around to face them, an intense look on his face. "There's something you're not telling me." He said sharply, glaring at all of them. Sango drew back, looking a bit alarmed. So did Kagome.

"InuYasha…" She started. "What could there possibly that we're not telling you? That's just…" She looked at him. "Would we really lie to you?" Her heart leaped into her throat. What had gotten into him?

"Yes." InuYasha answered simply. "Now say what you're not telling me…" He growled, narrowing his eyes at all of them. Kohaku looked at Sango, and shuddered.  
"Why don't I remember who…" InuYasha paused, his voice catching in his throat. "Who…who…who killed her?" He finished. "Tell me what you don't want to, now…"

They all looked at eachother warily. Very well they knew whom the murderer was…but InuYasha wasn't ready to hear. When he was ready, they would tell him. "I said tell me!" InuYasha said, raising his voice for the first time in a long while. Miroku shook his head, looking down.

"N-not…not right now, InuYasha. Later." InuYasha growled, resting his hand on Tetsusaiga's sheath. "InuYasha…" Miroku's eyes widened a bit. "Put that away. Don't turn on your own companions."

"Then tell me, or I…" Kagome broke in. She stood up, looking at InuYasha.

"Sorry, but…Sit, boy!" InuYasha came crashing to the ground, face first. The effects of the charm slowly wore away, and he was left wondering who was about to take his sword out on his own friends. He lifted himself off the ground, throwing curses under his breath.

"Why don't you tell me?" He had stopped sounding angry, somewhat of a relief and disappointment to his friends.

Shippou looked at Kagome. "He has to find out sooner or later…" He sighed, looking down. Kagome blinked, not wanting to acknowledge the fact that he was right. They did have to tell him, but what about his reaction? Could they really crush his heart for a second time? It might be too much to take. All these things ran through Kagome's mind as she sat and stared at InuYasha. He had gone back to his back facing all of them, so she knew he could not see her.

"We need to tell him." They spoke like he was not there, like he couldn't hear them. He wondered why they did that. If they really forgot he was there or not.

"If you have to tell me, tell–" He stopped in mid sentence, as another flash entered his mind. _The body before him trembled with fear. They were shouting, screaming for him to stop. But he couldn't hear them. He refused to acknowledge their warning as he raised his hand and–_

"InuYasha!" Shippou called to him. InuYasha looked around, and realized he hadn't moved from that very spot. He shivered involuntarily.

"What…?" Kagome looked at him. "You need to know who killed Kikyou, InuYasha. I don't want you to think of this as your own fault, but…"

"J-just tell me and g-get on with it." He tried to make his voice sound like it's usual gruff self, but it was difficult. As he already had a clue who the killer was…

"A-alright…" Her heart thudded in her chest, and her stomach felt hollow and cold. How was he going to take this? She couldn't even get the words out of her mouth, but she tried… "I-InuYasha…Do you really want to know who killed her?"

"Yes, why do you think I would–" He stopped. "Just…tell me."

She closed her eyes, because she didn't want to see his face after words. "InuYasha…" She whispered. "It was you."

**A/N:** Geez, I hope it wasn't all that predictable. And I know there are not a lot of the other characters in here, and everybody's acting 'ooc'. But…this is only like…what? My second fanfic? Ah well. Thanks for reading! 

**Miho:** -gasps- We got reviews! Thanks for reviewing, too.


	4. To your Death

**Disclaimer:** None of the situations depicted here are mine, neither is InuYasha, but I don't mind…-chews on bed-sheets- No… I don't mind… -twitches- XD anyway, enjoy!

**A/N:** Hey, everybody. Sorry it took me a while to post the recent chapters, but it took me a while to write them! ()v : peace) So…I hope that last shocker wasn't _too_ predictable, I know my best friend guessed it… ah well. Thanks for reading! Pwease review! Reviews:) Please. Thanks. D (Note: This _might_ be the last chapter! I'm not sure! -sobs- I like this story!)

**Miho:** That best friend being me. ) 

Can you imagine?  
A world without love?  
A world full of hate?  
That's what I've been dreaming of.  
I sit and think and I wait.  
Could you imagine?

That's why we hang on,  
When times are tough,  
That's why we never turn our backs,  
When things get rough.  
So long as we love each other,  
Everything will be okay.

Can you imagine?  
If every day were like this night?  
Can you imagine?  
When everything seemed alright?  
I sit and think and I wait.  
Could you imagine?

That's why we hang on,  
When times are tough,  
That's why we never turn our backs,  
When things get rough.  
So long as we love eachother,  
Everything will be okay.

And throughout the years,  
Love has stayed.  
Even if things push it out of their way.  
We will be strong…

That's why we hang on,  
When times are tough,  
That's why we never turn our backs.  
When things get rough.  
So long as we love eachother,  
Everything will be okay…

Chapter 4

_"InuYasha…" She whispered. "It was you."  
_  
At first, he didn't understand. The words seem to pass right through him. He looked at her, as if expecting a "Just kidding!" or "Hah. Got you good, InuYasha! Now wake up!" But she didn't speak. She didn't even look at him. She just stared down, finding her shoes an interesting subject. His heart thudded once in his chest, the only sound in the unmoving forest. It was night now, in the darkest hours, the stars from the heavens shining down. A false sense of security it gave. He still didn't understand.

As if he had been reverted to a mere child, the concept of death no longer meant anything to him. It was just another word. He didn't understand what murdering was. It might as well -Then it occurred to him.  
In all his years, he never thought somebody's heart could rip. Literally, rip in two. He knew pain and suffering, but none like the painful realization that hit him so hard this night. It all happened fast. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside, and felt hot and cold all at the same time. His eyes stung, his wounds burned, his skin prickled…and yet…he couldn't feel anything at all. _No, no more crying…_ He thought desperately. _I don't want to cry…_

Kagome put her hands to her face when drops of wetness dotted the ground before her. "You didn't know what you were doing!" She wailed, still not able to look at him. "You didn't…didn't know that it was wrong, InuYasha! Please…please...it's not…not your fault…"

He couldn't talk. His throat burned and he couldn't even swallow. He took each breath with reluctance, wishing he could just forget it all. But he couldn't. Tonight would be a night that would stay with him throughout the remainder of his life. He was angry. Terribly, horribly angry with himself. How could he do such a thing? This wasn't him. But…it was his fault.

InuYasha shot up suddenly, clenching his fists at his side. "_You don't know anything!_" He yelled, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground. "_You can't tell me it's not my fault when you know it is! All of you know! __**It's my fault**_!!" He screamed, his voice cracking and his throat bleeding from the inside. (A/N: Not really…)

"Wh-what?" Kagome trembled, staring at him. She had never seen him this angry. What did she do? He grabbed her by the collar, though not enough to hurt her.

"You heard me…" He hissed into her ear, his voice cracked and strained, trying to hold back tears. Kagome gasped audibly, whimpering.

"I-InuYasha…" She whimpered, staring up at him. "Please…don't…" She could hear the breath catching in his throat and she saw him trembling before her. He let her go. Kagome dropped to the ground with a small thud, in just enough time to see InuYasha walk off angrily. "Wait!" She called after him. The wind rushed through the empty spot, making it all seem so shallow. "No…no, no…InuYasha…" She stared after him. Shippou blinked, watching him walk away as well. He had know this was a bad idea. He had just…known.

"M-maybe we…should…let him be for a little while?" Shippou posed the question, maybe to lighten everybody up. It didn't work. At all.

"I'm going after him." Kagome stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I have…I have to apologize, don't I?" She started off, wondering what she would do when she got there.

Something was off about the heavy silence that coated the forest. It set more of a feeling of dread than ever before. Kagome shuddered involuntarily, looking for any sign of InuYasha.

_Not here,_ she thought. _Not here either_, she looked around. No sign of him anywhere. _Oh, why can't this just be a dream?_ She thought. _Why can't I just wake up with him yelling at me to hurry? I wish this never happened. I wish Naraku–_She stopped. If Naraku were still alive, everything would be ruined. _How can I think that? This is my mess I got myself in to. I'm so stupid…_

She shook her head, walking a little bit further. She looked up, and then…

She saw him.

Some people would say that words couldn't describe sadness. Sadness can make you want to do nothing, or anything. Escape, or stay. Anything…or nothing at all. It's a very tricky thing, death. Some people never get over it. Some people do. Some people try, and some people don't. And some people may choose not to believe it. But either way…there is no way to replace some things.

And one thing inparticular would stay burned in Kagome's mind forever.

InuYasha was dead.


	5. Aftermath: Rising Spirits

**Disclaimer:** All of these characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them...Hehe...

**A/N:** This is the aftermath, and the last chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I felt that having a cliffhanger at the end was cruel. Un-beta-ed, or however you spell it.

Aftermath:

No one knew what happened. No one could figure it out. They assumed he killed himself, and all of them could understand why.

The realization of what he had done combined with the grief from Kikyou's death was just too much. The time had come for everyone to find their rightful place again. They couldn't stick together, as they well knew. They buried him next to Kikyou. And this time…everyone cried.

Maybe if you listen closely, you can still hear the wind rushing through the empty space, making it seem shallow. Oh, so shallow. And maybe…just maybe, you can hear the wind calling his name. And it sounds like her. They say they're together now.

But they'll never know.

Things can change in an instant…and no one should ever blame themselves for long.

They say you can see them.

Maybe…just maybe.

They say she died in his arms, with love still in her heart for him. "I love you." Were his last words before he put the sword to his throat. She died with love in her heart, and he died with love on his lips…

(A/N: Just one more song I should put at the end ) )

Song: Whisky Lullaby

Artist: Brad Paisley. (Someone tell me if I spelled that wrong).

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

(Sing lullaby)

The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby


End file.
